


Rambling

by Raine_Wynd



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Episode Tag, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-07
Updated: 2007-02-07
Packaged: 2017-10-10 18:34:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/102804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raine_Wynd/pseuds/Raine_Wynd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Richie tries to make sense of things. LJ Lyric Fic Challenge answer</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rambling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [keerawa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/keerawa/gifts).



> song: Bound to Ramble  
> fandom: Highlander  
> rating: gen  
> written for: keerawa for the LJ lyric fic challenge

I'd been riding for hours, trying to get Kristen off my mind. It had been two weeks, and I knew she was dead, but it didn't change that when it came to her, I'd been walking blindly into a trap. I kept going over it, trying to understand how I could have been so gullible, so willing to believe in her, so willing to trust her because she'd opened up doors for me. Hell, she opened up all my doors, and then some.

But was it really worth nearly losing my head and Mac's for incredible sex and lavish attention? Joe says Mac defeated her, but couldn't take her head because he'd never take the head of a lover. Adam took it instead, apparently with quite a bit of ease from the way Joe told it, and having two older immortals take care of something that I was too hung up on thinking with my dick to take care of myself...that rankles. I'm not saying I could have killed her myself, but I sure as hell wanted to, after I found out what she did with Maria.

Nearly a day's worth of riding and I was still no closer to answers than when I'd left. I knew I could ask Mac, but with Adam around, I felt like I was too young, too stupid, too impulsive to even ask. I didn't entirely trust Adam -- he had something big to hide, something Mac knew but wasn't telling me, and Mac never really explained why Adam was hanging around anyway. I'm not stupid, but the two of them together make me feel like I'll never make it past thirty...and I get so frustrated, I just would rather be elsewhere.

I pulled the bike over to the side of the road and stretched. My ass was getting sore, and the sun was setting. If I didn't make it home, Mac was going to wonder, probably bug Joe for answers, and then I'd get the third degree from both of them. Maybe even from Adam, in his backhanded way.

I sighed and got back on the bike. If I couldn't figure out Immortal women, maybe I was better off staying far, far away from them. Then I wouldn't find out I was sleeping with the woman who'd taught my teacher, which, now that I think about it, sounds strangely gross.

That decision made, I headed home.

 


End file.
